team_umizoomi_headcanon_and_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Fake Friendly Ghost Prank/ Transcript (Part 2)
Synopsis After seeing the "ghost" that's haunting them, Geo and Bot try to escape the madness with Milli in hot pursuit. Intro: Haunted Hallways (The story continues from the last episode where Milli's chasing Bot and Geo in the hallway.) Bot: Geo, quick! We'll be safe over here! Milli: Not for long! (The chase continues Scooby-Doo style in a hallway full of doors. Eventually, the boys run directly into Milli, and flee behind a corner.) Geo: Check if she's still there. Bot: No, you. Geo: *thinks for a bit* Rock, Paper, Scissors for it? Bot: Okay. Both: ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS, SAY SHOOT!! (Bot chooses scissors while Geo has chosen rock. Geo has won.) Geo: YES!! Bot: Nope. Scissors cuts rock. Geo: Aw, how do you always win? (Geo looks out the hallway and is hesitant.) *nervously* Uh, are you sure about this? Bot: Come on. I insist. *hands Geo a flashlight* (Geo then walks down the hall timidly looking for the ghost. As he's walking, he goes by Milli, who has changed her dress to match the wall. She touches Geo.) Geo: *freaked out* AH!! WHAT WAS THAT?!! *frantically points the flashlight all around* (As Geo's freaked out, Milli comes out of hiding, grabs her costume from a hat rack, and tiptoes in front of her room. She then stands in front of her flashlight with her megaphone in hand. Cuts back to Geo, who calms down.) Well, I guess it´s all- *a light shines behind him* -clear? (He turn around slowly to see Milli´s shadow on the light.) AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! *backs away* Milli: Hiiiii, Geo. It's dark and scary in the fountain headquarters, just like me stealing your soul. *no answer* Geo? (camera zooms out to show that he's gone) Son of a duck. *looks at the screen* What? You didn't think I'd actually curse, did you? (Meanwhile, Geo runs back to where Bot's hiding.) Geo: Now what? Bot: Well, according to my robot computer... *an 8 shows up on the screen* we need to hide in this room. What number is this? *short pause* 8, right! (camera widens to show numbered doors) Where's room 8? *the door with the 8 lights up* Right here! (they go in and hide under the bed) Safe and sound. Right, Geo? *no answer* Geo? (the camera widens to show Geo sucking his thumb) *slowly* Okay.. (footsteps are heard) *whispering* Shh, here she comes! Milli: Geo and Bot must've gotten into this room. Where are they hiding? *short pause* Oh, yeah! They're right there under the bed! Bot: Wait, WHAT?!! Geo: Uh, we're not under the bed!! Bot: *whispering* GEO!! Geo: *whispering* Quiet, Bot! Bot: You be quiet. You already blew our cover. (At the start of the next line, Milli looms over them and hugs them from behind.) Geo: Well maybe if you didn't make me nervous, I wouldn't have to- *gets squished* -blab? (they both notice Milli in costume) Crazy Hiding Geo and Bot: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! (they hide in the bathroom) Bot: *whispering* Check outside. Geo: *whispering* Okay. *opens the door* Is Chilly Milli still here? *short pause* She is? *closes the door* Well, at least she doesn't know we're here. (Footsteps are heard again before Geo slowly opens the slot to the door. He sees the "ghost.") AHH!! *closes the slot* (Geo's Umi-phone then rings as he takes it out. Sensing that it's the ghost, he turns it around before he picks up.) *in a high-pitched voice* Hollo! Milli: I KNOW YOU'RE BEHIND THE DOOR!! Geo: No, no door here. Bye! (He hangs up before hearing banging sounds. Suddenly, Bot grabs Geo inside the bathtub before he hyperventilating.) Bot: Geo, clam down! Geo: THIS IS BAD!! SHE'S GONNA GET US AND TAKE OUR SOULS AND- Bot: Geo, relax. *strokes Geo* Everything's gonna be okay.